Etherious Ninetails Dragon
by BrokenChannel
Summary: Natsu gets betrayed by his guild for his E.N.D while naruto gets betrayed for his ninetails causing both to be kicked out their home But fates always has it's reason for the betrayed will cross paths alot of foul language and gore
1. the beginning of a betrayal

**Hey viewers this is a story written by two baka's one named XxwolfiexX the other is the first owner we are sabertail sorry for our lack of imagination we are fortnite grinders** **these animes belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto**

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 **Natsu's POV**

"Fuck those bastards" a salmon haired dragon slayer growled as he stomped across magnolia.I looked around and saw people looking at him differently and heard "He's evil stay away from him."he just continued walking looking down. I whispered to myself saying "fuck everyone in magnolia aswell."I continued and walked out of town and entered a forest that is unknown.

 **Naruto's POV**

I DIDN'T DO IT I WAS ASLEEP AT THAT TIME YOU HAVE TO BEILEVE ME PLEASE" I said as I banged on yamato's wood cage. "We saw with our own eyes and fought it to put it back Naruto" kakashi said as he was one of the four holding me up. Sakura was crying as she held up Naruto. Sai was just rubbing her back to make her feel better. Yamato then put a slip under the cage. "WHAT DID YOU PUT UNDER ME YOU TRATIOR" I scream as his eyes turned red and and a red aura was around me. But out of nowhere I started to get dizzy and passed out losing all my power. They continued walking and dropped me in a mysterious woods far from the village.

 **Natsu's POV**

"I HATE THEM ALL I AM THE ONLY REASON THERE ALIVE FROM ERZA TO WENDY TO ELSA AND ELSA SNITCHES ON ME AND BAM I AM AN OUTCAST THAT EVERYONES SCARED OF" the pink haired dragon slayer shouted at the top of his lungs. Then I heard a pound and got a new scents and then bam there was only one left. I walked over cautiously to see a yellow haired ninja passed out in a wood cage. I walked over to the cage and then stared at the ninja and then burnt the cage bars. I stepped on to grab him and started to get dizzy but I pulled himself out quick enough with the ninja and we both fell backwards out the cage I then got up and looked at the cage strangely before I burnt it with my roar "FIRE DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRR." It was burnt away with a single roar. I then walked over to the ninja and picked him up and went to a lake near and dropped him there on the floor. I broke a tree down and made seats and a campfire. I then ripped a piece of his clothes and put it on top of the fire then put it in the water and placed it on the ninja's head. I then looked for something in my bag and pulled out a little case of pills. He put it in his mouth and poured water down his mouth also. The ninja coughed up water and gasped and rubbed his eyes. He looked around to see a salmon haired dragon slayer. He jumped up and pulled out a kunai and landed on a tree . "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY WERE YOU WATCHING ME " the yellow haired ninja said."I SAVED YOU" "YOUR A PERVERT FOR WATCHING ME." "OK WHATEVER IM THE ETHERIOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL THE FLAME DRAGON AND WHO ARE YOU" "IM NARUTO, NARUTO UZAMAKI THE HOLDER OF THE NINE TAILS" they both had anger but lots of sadness in their screams.

FTFTFTFTLVLVLVLVFTFTFTFTLVLVLVLV

 **This concludes the end of this chapter sorry we kinda rushed it cause its 11:18 for us and it was a first story together** **;P cut us amateurs some slack thanks fot reading :D** **We will finish by the end of the week**


	2. The plan

Hey viewers the baka's are doing a part 2 on this story once againthis anime does not belong to us but belongs to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto lets get started

WHERE THE HELL AM I" Naruto said unfamiliar with is surroundings."this is fiore smartass,how do you not know the country your in." Natsu said proudly finally being smart. "I never been in this so called fiore,I come from the hidden leaf village." Naruto said "Never heard of it and Erza once forced me to remember every single place on this very planet" Natsu said as he shuddered remembering that painful day."how did you even get here?" Natsu asked. "Don't tell me that shit head teleported me here."

FLASHBACK

"That weakling." A dark haired ninja said lowly."Sorry but it must be done..." the man said as he slowly tossed Naruto in the hole leading him to where he doesn't even know."Sasuke lets go" another man said "Sorry im coming" the main identified as Sasuke said as he walked back into the shadows

FLASHBACK END

So why are you here?" Natsu asked confused."I got betrayed by my friends." He answered "Same as me" Natsu replied "what do you mean" "I'm E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, making me a demon" He said waiting for Naruto to run away from him. "Meh, I don't care if your a demon" Naruto replied."why not?" natsu asked. "Cause I'm a demon Aswell." "Really that's cool" Natsu said as he felt less worry. "Well it's turning dark we should find a cave or something to rest in for the night" "yeah there's a cave a mile from here" Natsu said pointing in the direction of the cave. "Ok let's start walking" naruto said as he tossed water on the fire. "LETS GO" Natsu said as they started to walk to the cave.

TIME SKIP TO THE CAVE

"ITS RIGHT THERE LETS RUN" Natsu screamed over the roaring rain "OK LETS RUN FASTER" naruto screamed as they ran as fast as they could. "WE ARE HERE BUT IM SOAKING WET" Natsu yelled stomping everywhere to get the water off. " here I'll give u wood to make a fire, SUBSTITUTION JUTSU" naruto yelled as a big wood plank appeared out of nowhere and he caught it. "K" Natsu said as naruto dropped it and Natsu lit it on fire. The fire lit up the whole cave. "Guess we should get out of our clothes to let it dry Natsu" "K." They both undressed to the boxers. They put there clothes across the cave where naruto made shadow clones to try and dry it off faster. "WOAH, who are they" "oh they're my shadow clones" "cool." They both walked to the fire. "So tell me why did your friends betray u Natsu" "oh, well u know how u have that one male rival well yeah he thought I was the reason his girl died and fought me, my demon came out and I beat him, but when I went back to the guild he told everybody and everybody was afraid of me and wanted me out the guild or they would leave the guild, so gramps had to kick me cause he couldn't lose the whole guild" Natsu said getting more depressed every word while naruto thought about his village. "So what about u" "Oh so I was sleeping and one night apparently my nine tailed fox came out somehow and attacked the village, and then the morning they put me in that cage and took me out the village and sasuke used his rinnegan and teleported me here and now they forget about me" naruto said with sadness. "Wow so we both were betrayed, and now we are partners" Natsu said with a smile "yeah" naruto said with a smile as well. Then as it was quite both there stomachs growled from no food. "WE NEED FOOD" They both screamed. Natsu opened his bag and found a couple of fish. "I HAVE FISH, U COOK" Natsu screamed as he tossed the fish at him and naruto caught them all with his kunai. Naruto put the fish over the fire for a while till they looked cooked. There was 6 fishes and when they split it and bit it, they both burnt there mouths. "AHHHHH U BURNT THEM" "NOT MY FAULT I CANT COOK" They both places it down. Natsu poured water on it and then stuffed his face with all. "I thought it was hot, how are u eating it" "it's burnt but a lil water can help and I'm starving so idc" naruto dropped water on it and then tried it, after he just stuffed his face. "Omg that was so good" Natsu said as he patted his belly. "Ok guess we should start getting to sleep" "Yeah your right" they got to bed but lil did they know.

AROUND THE VILLAGE

Kakashi as hokage being tired of his job went out of the village to get a breather. As he was walking around he heard some people laughing. He jumped on a tree and listened in quietly. It was Madara and obito "good job u got the nine tails out of naruto and he was kicked from the village and now we can go kill him alone then come and attack the village" madara said happily "ok now let's leave quickly before someone finds out" obito said as madara made a portal. They both entered it and Kakashi ran back to the village.

Somewhere In fairytail

"Zeref, good job for making Natsu E.N.D come out when he was fighting gray,now he's alone and we can kill him and kill the whole world" Acnologia said with a laugh. "Yeah but I hope after the fight I can die" zeref said in depression as usual. As they were bout to part ways a portal was in the room they both stepped back ready to attack as madara and obito landed and looked around. As they were all bout to fight madara said something first " WAIT,we aren't here to fight" "ok but how u get here" "idk this rinnagan spawns me random places" "but relax we are trying to attack naruto so leave us be" obito said "wait are u talking about that yellow haired ninja with Natsu"zeref said as a made a lil ball and showed naruto and Natsu sleeping. "YES, where can I find that young boy"madara said as he stared at naruto trying to find where he was. "The woods by magnolia"zeref said "where's that" madara said with confusion. "Your not from here are u" acnalogia said as he crossed his arms. "No we are from a different place" "oh well u wanna attack that naruto boy and we want Natsu so how bout we become a team and destroy them together" acnalogia said putting out his hand to make a deal. " sure" obito said as he grabbed his hand and shook it. Now the alliance of madara and obito with zeref and acnalogia.

OK SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON OART 2 BLUE FOX IS A BUM AND WONT HELP AND IS ON THE PHONE WITH ME JUST MUTED ME SO HE CAN SLEEP SINCE HE NEEDS TO DO A ONE SHOT BUT HOPE YA LIKED IT AND LOVE YA ALL AND OMG I NEED SLEEP ITS 2 am SO ARUUUUUUUUUUUU


End file.
